


Anything But Normal (and That's Okay)

by ChocolateXMyMouth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Hexa-Gang, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateXMyMouth/pseuds/ChocolateXMyMouth
Summary: *VERY MINOR SPOILERS FOR THE WANDAVISION FINALE, BUT NOTHING MAJOR!*The Hexa-Gang reuinite after the events of the finale of WandaVision. Obviously, there's hugs to be shared, nicknames to be given, numbers to be exchanged, and even a date to be set up. Only the best for the best trio.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Monica Rambeau, Darcy Lewis & Monica Rambeau & Jimmy Woo, Darcy Lewis/Jimmy Woo, Monica Rambeau & Jimmy Woo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Anything But Normal (and That's Okay)

“Monica!”

“Jimmy!” Monica said, walking over to the FBI agent - the two quickly clasped their hands in each other’s, and pulled themselves into a tight hug of relief. “My gosh, I was so worried about you out there… all by yourself.”

“It was lonely for a bit,” Jimmy conceded, “but I was more worried about you. How’d you fare inside the Hex?”

“Oh, uhm… I believe that’s a story when I’ve had at least fifteen de-stressing sessions,” Monica said, and she and Jimmy shared a laugh at that - they were both right there with each other.

“I hear you there,” Jimmy sighed, smiling as the two separated, keeping their hands on each other’s shoulders - the comfort of actually having another human being you knew next to you was something they had been deprived of in a situation they had desperately needed it in.

“But anyhow, authority looks good on you!” Monica smiled. “Look at you, takin’ charge of cleanup…”

“It’s the least I can do,” Jimmy smiled back at her. “Uhm, hey… where’s, uhm…OH!”

“Guess who!?” a sudden engulfing force came upon Jimmy’s back, nearly tackling him to the ground as he laughed out loud and tried to regain his balance. 

“Darcy!” Jimmy exclaimed, looking behind him as the astrophysicist popped back onto the ground on her toes, rocking back and forth and smiling out of excitement. “Oh my gosh, you’re okay!”

“Course I am!” Darcy smiled. “Well, I mean… I could do without the bruise that came from ramming that truck into Hayward.”

Jimmy’s eyes widened. “That was you?”

“Who else?” Darcy shrugged.

“Wow… good job,” Jimmy nodded. He then was able to take note of her costume, and honestly how well it fit her… that wasn’t very gentlemanly of him, of course, but he tried not to dwell on it.

“Oh! Look! There he goes, the bitch!” Darcy giggled, pointing at Hayward who was getting arrested. “Should I do it?”

“Do what?” Monica asked, raising a brow.

“I think I’m gonna do it,” Darcy smirked.

“Darcy?” Jimmy asked.

Darcy then flipped Hayward off. He saw it, and just held his head down. Jimmy and Monica had to fight the urge to laugh at this renowned astrophysicist, Ph.D and all, who was so incredibly smart, flipping off a disgraced governmental director. 

It was lowkey the funniest thing they had seen all week, though

“O-Okay, Darce, you can put the finger down,” Jimmy said, trying not to chuckle.

Darcy tilted her head, looking up at the FBI agent. “‘Darce’? Since when did that become a thing?”

“O-Oh, uhm, tha-that was, uhm,” Jimmy said, rubbing the back of his head, “I-I meant, of course-”

“Hey, don’t sweat it! I kinda like it,” Darcy smiled. “What do you think, Monica?”

“It’s cute!” Monica nodded, smirking at how Darcy had managed to make Jimmy woo (hahaha so original). “Though… I think I’m needed over at the theater. I’ll leave you guys to catch up, mkay?”

“One group hug before you go, please?” Darcy asked.

“Oh, of course!” Monica smiled.

“Let’s,” Jimmy said, opening his arms after he remembered how to words.

The three of them engulfed each other in a massive group hug, and the friendship they shared only grew stronger because of it. Monica handed out her card that had her phone number on it to both of them, and then said her goodbye as she walked over to the theater for whatever business she was needed for.

“So… Darce, huh?” Darcy smirked.

Jimmy rubbed the back of his head, smiling awkwardly.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better… I am extremely hungry,” Darcy said. “Like, I feel like I haven’t eaten in a week. So I’m gonna go grab something - if there’s anything to even eat around here - but since the day’s still young… What do you say to dinner tonight?”

Jimmy finally was able to form a face without the awkwardness. “Really?”

“Yeah huh,” Darcy nodded. “Some normality after… all this abnormality? How’s that sound?”

Jimmy sighed, smiling. “It sounds lovely, Darcy. I would very much like that.”

“Good! Because I think I’m starting to finally come down from the adrenaline of ramming Hayward with an ice cream truck and I don’t know if I would’ve been able to do that without it,” she said, smiling innocently up at Jimmy.

“Hahaha, I hear ya,” Jimmy laughed. “So… you wanna find some sort of pizza joint? Or any place that serves food, around 6:00? I should be off duty then.”

“I would… I would really like that,” Darcy said, smiling softly. “...Thanks for being my confidant during this, Jim. I couldn’t have stayed so dedicated without you. And also, you brought me coffee - you’re a keeper, y’know.”

“I was honored to be your confidant, Darce,” smiled Jimmy. “And even more so, the coffee guy.”

Darcy giggled softly, and opened her arms. The two of them wrapped their arms around each other in a sweet hug, not wanting to ever leave the embrace. 

It was nice to have something normal back in their lives…

Even if their lives were anything but.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos give me life!! <3
> 
> GUYS... THE FINALE. WOW. I HAVE SO MANY THOUGHTS.
> 
> So please, if you do too, please come to me and we shall scream together on the Tumblr! @caitlinsnow-yayyy is where you can find me <3 And also, please drop a comment!! I would absolutely adore it if you did! <3
> 
> Thanks for reading! Love you all, and stay safe!


End file.
